Rockhopper
About Rockhopper Captain Rockhopper is a friendly pirate penguin that visits the island every few months. He sails in his ship, the Migrator, and brings rare items for Club Penguin players each time he visits. He is a very popular penguin and each time he visits he wanders around the island greeting people. A lot of Club Penguin players organize groups to try and locate him as he moves from server to server and place to place. This hub will give you a little history of Captain Rockhopper and tips on how to find him when he arrives on the island for a visit. Captain Rockhopper Captain Rockhopper in front of his ship, the Migrator Rockhopper Visits Every few months, Rockhopper visits the island. You can tell he's coming by going to the Beacon on top of the lighthouse and looking through the telescope. When he's on his way, you can see his ship, the Migrator, on the horizon. When Rockhopper arrives, the Migrator will be docked at the beach, right behind the lighthouse. Tips for Finding Rockhopper During one of Rockhopper's visits to the island, he will wander around the different Club Penguin servers and greet players. Meeting him is considered a special honor and if you find him, you can get a special autographed Rockhopper background for your player card. Finding Rockhopper can be very difficult, but here are some tips to make it a little easier. Look for him during busy times (evenings and weekends) when he’s most likely to appear. Try to team up with friends to spot him. Spread out across popular servers. Use a Rockhopper Tracker to try and find out which server he is on and then go from room to room on that server. Be patient. Sometimes a good strategy is to pick a popular server and just wait for him to come to you. Rockhopper's Ship, the Migrator, in December, 2009 as it arrives to kick off Coins for Change Rockhopper's Ship Rockhopper's ship is called the Migrator, and whenever Rockhopper visits Club Penguin, you'll find it docked at the Beach, right behind the lighthouse. You can board the Migrator and explore it's different parts, which are: The main deck The crow's nest The ship's hold The captain's quarters The main deck is empty. You can climb up the rope ladder on the mast to get to the crow's nest or go through the doors to get down into the hold. Inside the ship's hold, you can access the Pirate's Catalog, also known as Rockhopper's Rare Items, by clicking on the little parchment icon in the lower right corner of the screen. Rockhopper always brings fun stuff for members to buy and always has at least one free item for everyone too. There's also a room called the Captain's Quarters which is accessible from the ship's hold. Before you can get inside, you need to get the Captain's Quarters key from inside the pages of Rockhopper's Journal in the Book Room. That's the second floor of the Coffee Shop in Town. Rockhopper's Rare Items Category:Rockhopper Category:Famous Penguins Category:Owners Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Rockhopper Spotters